


To Be a Liar

by Yatteruto (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm so gay for Frank Dillane and Johnny Depp leave me alone, Other, Poetic, aesthetic vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yatteruto
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	To Be a Liar

There was no greater satisfaction than for me to watch. I didn't want to be a starstruck teenager. I didn't want to be a fantasizing creep. I just wanted to appreciate him. His beauty caught my attention so easily; Others, too, noticed and even approached him just for his looks. He was magnetic and seemed to teeter between his own world and everyone else's. There was more, though, that kept me on the outer edges of his orbit. An easy smile and dead eyes he lifted to those who hovered over him, lip worried between his teeth in concentration, and sometimes the snap of his head to attention at a name called that wasn't his. 

Sometimes I wondered if his friends picked up on every little magnetic tick he showed. I'd taken to analyzing him in the classes we shared. Being seated in the second row farthest from the front gave me advantage over most of my classmates, and analyzing was my only urge. I was curious of the source of allure he emanated.

It took days to learn that he was relatable in all the good ways someone can be. He spoke easily, but paused and stumbled on broken thoughts, and he daydreamed when teachers droned on and on, but fixed his attention wholeheartedly if someone spoke directly at him. At him. Never to him it seemed, only because he didn't quite turn fully their way or meet their eyes. His confidence in listening and remembering brought him adoration, and his blasé attitude made them slightly hysterical in their need for validation. 

Once I realized his manipulation, it became amusing. It was a sort of game to try and figure out who he relied on most and who he might have despised. 

I suppose besides attitude, there was much lacked. Shaggy brown hair-abnormally long and unkempt-was a point of annoyance for me. I desperately wanted him to brush it or pull it back-anything to keep it from hiding his expressions. His eyes were dark and round. They made him look so innocent, but contrasted so deeply with his sharp features that it almost felt jarring each time I saw his face in full. That was a rare occurence thanks to his hair, but I did have the occasional glimpse through tilts and hair fixes.


End file.
